


Mist Of Love

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst??, Character Death, ChenSoo, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Tragedy, XiuChen - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: In the mist of loving Luhan, Minseok forgot to love himself.





	

 

 

The drive to the hill was breath taking with vast sea on the left and beautiful mountains on the right. He had been on the road for about an hour now. Occasionally stopping to take in the beautiful scenery before him and the fresh, salty breeze from the sea.

 

Dropping his last cigarette and crushing it hard on the ground, he got back into the car and drove to the destination. He was asked to be there a week ago but since he didn’t want to, he ignored all the messages and calls. And now here he was, driving to the place after 1 week.

 

Upon arriving at the top of the hill, he was glad to find the place almost empty. There were still people around but he was glad that they weren’t anyone he knew.

Parking his car, he yanked off the seat belt and stared at the bouquet that stayed lying on the passenger seat since the start of his journey. Sighing heavily, he grabbed the flowers and got off the car. Walking to that particular area was heart breaking for him because all the beautiful memories they shared together came rushing back.

 

He slowed his pace when he got there and stood there silently watching at the amount of colourful flowers left on the ground.  

 

“It’s been a year huh”, he said in a low voice as he stood in front of the grave that read ‘Lu Han’

 

 

**~2 years ago~**

 

DOK!! DOK!!

 

There was a loud sound on his door at the middle of the night.

 

DOK!! DOK!! DOK!! DOK!!

 

It kept on banging and every seconds, it was getting louder and louder.

Jongdae moved from left to right on his bed, trying to cover his ears with the pillow but the sound just wouldn’t stop getting louder and louder.

 

“THE FUCK!!”, he threw the blanket off the bed and woke up with a pounding head. He was very irritated and it was 3am in the morning.

 

As he went to the living area, he noticed that he couldn’t hear the sound anymore. But he still needed to check who it was because the person just might be outside.

 

And yes, he was right.

 

There he was, on the floor, curled up like a ball as he hugged his knees with his hands and his body trembling slightly. He had tears running down his face and Jongdae couldn’t help but pity the little guy.

 

“Minseok”, he leaned down and pulled the boy into an embrace. “What happened now?”

“No…nothing”, he replied, shaking his head slightly.

“it’s Luhan again, isn’t it?”, he asked getting more annoyed at his friend than the little guy in front of him.

Minseok kept mum.

“Ahh anyways come inside and get some rest. You look like shit!”, Jongdae said, dragging the man to his bedroom.

 

Jongdae made sure to put Minseok to bed before he went to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He needed to get some more sleep because he had an early more class but how much ever he tried, he still couldn’t go to sleep because of a certain boy.

________

 

Luhan and Jongdae has been friends since grade school since their families were good friends. Naturally, him and Luhan also became friends and now they were in the same university.

 

Luhan was a very simple, kind hearted person but ever since they started going to university, Luhan had been drifting off and has become very different from how he used to be. He mostly partied now with his so-called popular friends and he only met Jongdae once in a while. But Jongdae had his share of friends so it wasn’t really any problem.

 

Luhan was getting into a lot of fights, getting drunk and Jongdae once heard his parents talking about how troubled Luhan’s parents were over his drug issue. Jongdae could not believe that. Sure he knew that Luhan was getting rebellious and loving his social life but he never knew that his friend would go to an extent to do drugs.

 

But he was proven wrong when he saw Luhan sniffing some white power at the corner of the table in one of the parties they frequently went to and that was when Jongdae snapped and dragged Luhan by his collar. He was going to beat his friend up so badly but that was when he first met Minseok. The guy had come to save Luhan’s ass and he apologized for everything Luhan has done. Not that he had too.

 

Jongdae looked at Minseok with disappointed eyes and Minseok told him that this will never happen again.

____________________

 

It was 2 weeks after that when he saw Minseok again. He was walking towards the library and Jongdae followed him.

 

“Hi”, he said as he approached the small boy.

“uhh…..hi”, he replied.

“Do you remember me?”, he asked.

“Yeah. You are Jongdae right? Luhan’s friend?”, he said.

“Wow you know my name too!”, Jongdae said in excitement.

“Well, Luhan always talks about you, so yeah”, Minseok gave him a smile and he returned it.

“Ahh well anyways”, Jongdae shook his head. He wanted to ask this guy something about Luhan and he was going off track. “I just to know…umm…cause I still cant believe it, does Luhan really do drugs?”

Minseok looked at him with his eyes bulging out. His lips were trembling too.

And as silence took over their conversation, Jongdae got his answers.

“Never mind!”, he finally spoke. “I should have known this would happen when he started hanging out with those people”.

“It’s not Luhan’s fault! He is trying to stop all these! Please believe him! He can improve”

Jongdae was very surprised at how this guy was defending Luhan. Jongdae just sighed in reply.

“You know Luhan is a nice person! Deep down, I know he wants to change back to his old self! So please believe in him. He is a good person”, Jongdae could see his eyes watering.

“Anyway…umm…I have to go! I have a class”, and then he ran away.

“WHATS YOUR NAME?!”, Jongdae shouted.

The little man stopped in his track and looked back. “Kim Minseok”, he shouted back but not as loud as Jongdae.

 

Jongdae smiled as Minseok turned around and ran to his class.

 

“Kim Minseok” was a beautiful name.

____________________________

 

“So, who is Minseok?”, Jongdae asked Luhan when they were together one night at Luhan’s place.

“Who? Minseok?”, Luhan asked. “How do you know him?”

“Well, he saved your ass when I was about to beat the shit out of you!”

“What? When?!”

“When you were all high sniffing those white powers!”

Luhan kept quiet and looked away.

“So, who is he?”, Jongdae asked again.

“Just a friend”, he replied.

“But he doesn’t look like those fancy people you hang around with”

“Can we just leave Minseok aside?”, Luhan sounded irritated. “He is just some guy who cant seem to stop following me ok?!”

Jongdae was shocked at what his friend had just said but he still kept quiet. How can Minseok defend a person like Luhan when he says shits about him.

__________________

 

 

Time passed by and he started getting closer to Minseok. He finally found out from Minseok that Luhan and him were actually dating but Luhan didn’t want anyone to know.

Minseok was happy as long as Luhan came to him at night even if Luhan painfully ignored his existence during the day.

That was how crazy in love Minseok was with Luhan and Jongdae felt very bad for him. Minseok deserved better.

 

One weekend, Jongdae had invited Luhan to have dinner with him and he had also invited Minseok. When they arrived at his place, the two men were both utterly shocked, not expecting to see each other in Jongdae’s place.

 

Jongdae had wanted to bring the two together and but it was a complete disaster.

 

He had never seen Luhan this angry and just the sight of Minseok sitting on Jongdae’s couch got him boiling to the point he dragged Minseok and shoved him outside of Jongdae’s place.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Luhan hissed.

Minseok couldn’t help but let his tears flow.

“HEY! WAIT!! THE FUCK LUHAN!!”, Jongdae yanked Luhan and went to help Minseok.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!”, Luhan asked Jongdae, glaring daggers at Minseok.

“I invited him ok?!”, Jongdae said as he glared at Luhan. “I thought you two were dating! Is that how you treat your boyfriend, Luhan?”

“HUH?!”, Luhan scoffed. “Date? This guy?! This loser? You have got to be kidding me, Jongdae!”

Minseok shrinked even more in Jongdae’s arm as Jongdae’s arms tightened around his frail body.

Luhan, upon seeing the close proximity of the two, got a bit more irritated and he tried to free Minseok from Jongdae’s hold when jongdae shoved him back.

“You know what Luhan? Please leave!”, Jongdae said, pulling Minseok away from his friend. “I don’t want to see your face! I think its best you hang around with you popular friends than be around commoners like us!”

Biting his lower lips and clenching his hands into fists, Luhan stormed off the apartment and thats when Minseok let go of everything he had been holding back.

 

The poor boy cried for hours until he was exhausted and Jongdae carried him to his room and tucked him in bed. He watched how Minseoks eyes are now puffy and his nose red from all the crying. He felt bad for Minseok. How could he still love Luhan?

 

The next morning, Jongdae waited for Minseok to wake up. He had already prepared breakfast and was now in front of the tv watching the Sunday Morning News. After an hour or so, Minseok came out of the room looking very weak and tried.

“Hey!”, Jongdae stood up and smiled at Minseok. Minseok smiled back but it looked forced. “Let have breakfast Minseok!”

“Ahh I think I should go”, Minseok said. “Thank you for everything, Jongdae!”

“NONO!! You have to eat with me and only then you can leave”

Minseok was very tired to have an argument so he accepted and followed Jongdae to the dining area.

“Your place is nice”, Minseok said.

“Ah yeah, my parents bought it for me when I started studying here but Luhan’s place is much bigger right?”

Minseok kept quiet as he sat on one of the four chairs.

“I have never been to his place”, he finally spoke. There was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Of course, why would Luhan take him to his place when he doesn’t want anyone to know about them.

 

As the two ate in silence, they talked about many things again, learning more and more about each other but Jongdae noticed that whenever Minseok talked about Luhan, even though you can see how sad he is, there is always happiness in his eyes. Somehow, Jongdae was jealous of it.

______

 

As time passed, Minseok had started to visit Jongdae frequently and many of those visits involved at night when he came to Jongdae’s place with eyes brimming with tears, face turned black and blue with punches, nose broken and many unforgivable things being happening to the little man. And he very well knew who the man behind it was. But every time Jongdae wanted to teach Luhan a lesson, Minseok would tell him to stop and that Luhan will change and every time, he would have Minseok running back to him in tears.

 

“Why?”, Jongdae asked one night when he was cleaning Minseoks wound.

“hmmm?”, Minseok replied.

“Why do you love him so much?”

“I…”, Minseok swallowed hard on his sobs, “I don’t know…” it came out as a whisper.

Jongdae just sighed.

“You know Jongdae, Luhan is very mean to me. He has hurt me a lot of times and you have seen them with your eyes as well”, Minseok laughed in pain. “But every one of these just disappears when he comes running back into my arms at night and when he tells me how sorry he is for hurting me. I know you must think I’m crazy but all these pain and hatred just vanishes in thin air when he looks at me with those sorry eyes”

Minseok let his tears fall.

Jongdae finished covering Minseok’s wounds and sat in front of the little man. He brushed Minseoks tears away and Minseok returned him with a smile that broke Jongdae’s heart.

“I am pathetic, aren’t I?”, he laughed at himself.

“I think you are just someone who is crazy in love”, Jongdae replied and Minseok hit him lightly on his shoulder.

As the silence grew longer, Jongdae stared at Minseok’s beautiful eyes that told more stories than his mouth and he unconsciously smiled at how beautiful Minseok looked despite that tiredness in his face.

“What?”, Minseok asked, finally.

“Do you ever think you will fall in love with someone else other than Luhan?”

Minseok looked away from Jongdae’s piercing gaze and Jongdae did the same.  

“No”, Minseok replied. Jongdae sighed.

“I am very sorry Jongdae”, Minseok said, his voice breaking. “You are the kindest person I have ever met”

Jongdae held his tears back. “Everyone always says that”, he chuckled.

 

Minseok finally stood up and thanked Jongdae for all the help he has given Minseok, for taking care of him and for always being there for him. It felt like Minseok was saying goodbye to him, like as if they would not meet from tomorrow on wards.

 

And as Minseok left, Jongdae closed the door and slid down to the floor, finally letting his heartache take over.

He did not confess and yet here he was, rejected.

_______

 

Just like he thought, he never met Minseok after that. He also hasn’t seen him around the school and he had no idea where he lived.

Luhan and him had come to terms. Luhan looked a lot happier now and he had also apologised for being a jerk to Minseok. And speaking of Minseok, Jongdae asked Luhan what happened to him and Luhan just said he stopped school and was now working in a café which made Jongdae’s heart happy.

Jongdae has also came in terms with his heart and had accepted that Minseok will never love anyone other than Luhan and that if he is happy with Luhan, he will be happy for them, although he would kill Luhan if he ever saw Minseok with wounds again.

 

Time passed as always and he had come to love the relation Luhan and Minseok shared. Although it did make him jealous but he was also glad that Luhan was being good to Minseok now and the little man looked happier than Jongdae has ever seen him before.

 

“Thank you, Jongdae”, was the last words he heard from Minseok.

 

And just like they say, ‘Not all endings are happy’, Luhan passed away after 2 weeks.

It was said that he had overdosed himself at the party and by the time they got him to the hospital, he had already stopped breathing.

The person who signed all his papers were Minseok but as hard as Jongdae tried to look for him, he could not find him anywhere.

Minseok had ran away.

 

**~Present day~**

 

“It’s been a year huh”, he said in a low voice as he stood in front of the grave that read ‘Lu Han’

“How have you been?” he asked as he picked up a flower that was already dying. He assumed someone must have brought the flowers yesterday or even the day before.

He walked up and sat in between the two graves and sighed.

“Wished I can turn back ti—“

“Jongdae?”, Someone called and he immediately stood up.

There was a man he did not recognize.

“Ah hi”, he smiled, “Do I know you?”

The man placed his flowers beside Luhan’s grave and smiled at him.

“Oh no. We have never met before but Minseok used to tell me a lot about you”, he said. “I am Kyungsoo, by the way”

“Are you one of Minseok’s friend?”, Jongdae asked. He has never met any of his friend but seeing Kyungsoo now, he kind of felt a little happy. “Nice to meet you Kyungsoo. I am Jongdae but well..yeah”, he laughed.

 

They stayed silently as they looked at the graves.

“Are you here for Luhan?”, Kyungsoo finally broke the peaceful silence.

Jongdae smiled and looked at Kyungsoo.

“No, I am not.” He tightened the grip around his bouquet and walked to the next grave. He leaned down and place the flowers on top. His and Kyungsoo’s flowers were the only ones there.

“I actually came here for Minseok”, he smiled with eyes turning glassy.

 

It had been exactly one year since Minseok left this world. The poor boy was so devastated with his life that he decided to follow Luhan right after a week Luhan passed away.

 

And as Jongdae remembered all the times he spent with Minseok, he couldn’t help as his tears fell slowly.

“He really loved Luhan, huh?”, Kyungsoo said.

“Yeah he did”, Jongdae replied.

“And you?”

“Huh?”, Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo.

“Did you love Minseok?”, Kyungsoo asked.

“Does that even matter now?”, he laughed only to hide is sorrow away.

 

The two stayed in silence again.

“Minseok was crazy for him”, Jongdae said, looking at the Minseok’s name that was carved on the stone. “In the mist of loving Luhan, he forgot to love himself”

Kyungsoo did not reply.

“Well, I better go”, Jongdae turned to Kyungsoo. “It was nice meeting you!”

And just when Kyungsoo was about to say something, Jongdae turned back around.

“How’d you come here?”

“I took a cab”

“Want a ride back? It’s just me.”

“Ah, I would love to. Thank you so much”, Kyungsoo smiled brightly.

 And as they walked towards the parking, Jongdae asked Kyungsoo to wait for a bit as he ran back to the grave.

 

He placed his hands on Minseok’s grave. “Minseok, I…I never told you this but I have always loved you. I hope you are happy there and I hope your soul is in peace”

He then turned to Luhan. “My dearest friend, please look after Minseok for me, yeah?”

And then Jongdae ran back saying one last good bye.

 

The ride back was fun with Kyungsoo telling him all good memories of Minseok as a barista. And throughout the trip back home, the two laughed so much.

 

“Well, I can go home from here”, Kyungsoo said when they reached the city.

“I can drop you home!”, Jongdae offered.

“No, I have to go to the café”

“Ah ok! Kyungsoo, it was fun with you! I hope we meet again!”, Jongdae laughed as Kyungsoo took off his seat belt.

Kyungsoo was about to get off the car when he suddenly stopped and Jongdae looked at him in confusion.

“Ummm…would you like to have coffee with me sometime?”, and Jongdae was sure he saw the man blushing.

He smiled back. His body being filled with a weird but beautiful feeling.

“Yes, I would love that, Kyungsoo!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in a while but I hope you all still enjoyed :)


End file.
